Am Drag in Amity Park
by JBGilroy
Summary: Danny is just minding his own business, stopping ghosts as usual, when a large red dragon decides to pick a fight... what will happen between these two heroes when a plot to destroy them both is revealed... Join Danny as he is forced to deal with the American Dragon as well as hidden enemies. (Rating T just to be on the safe side).
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my third fanfic. I wanted to do this story for a little while now and so here it is.**

 **I've tried to focus on both main characters equally but… due to the flow may not have been able to.**

 **This story takes place at some point just before the end of both shows. Jake's dad and Danny's parents don't know their secrets. Danny has his ice powers and Haley is in dragon training.**

 **So there isn't much else to say except that I don't own Danny Phantom or American Dragon; Jake Long.**

 **And on with the story.**

Jake Long, a.k.a. the American Dragon, a magical protector was walking down the street, hunched in annoyance being lectured by Lao Shi. His Grandfather Loa Shi was currently teaching him how to use his dragon powers. Today however he had talked Jake's parents into allowing Jake to come to Amity Park with him for the spring break. Trixie and Spud had joined them. After all it was usually more interesting around Jake than looking after an old dusty shop. Fu dog had stayed behind in New York, mostly to make sure that he got his pay out from his bets on the troll super bowl but also to help Hayley keep everything under control.

"Remind me G, why do we have to spend the whole week in this sleepy town. I mean I have homework to do," Jake complained. "Young dragon, we are here because of Danny Phantom," Lao Shi retorted for the third time since he had informed Jake they were going to Amity Park. "Yeah but Danny Phantom is a ghost Gramps, don't you care for magical creatures. Last I looked ghosts aren't magical creatures," Trixie replied. Lao Shi sighed. He had explained this seven times. "Yes, ghosts aren't magical creatures but we cannot be certain that this Danny Phantom is a ghost. Ghosts don't usually appear as often as he does and the dragon council and I believe that Danny Phantom may not be a ghost after all. That is why we are here. To make sure that this isn't a magical creature risking exposure," Lao Shi answered.

"Yeah, and if he is a ghost… how do you prove it?" Spud wondered aloud. Jake stared at Spud for a second and shook his head. "Maybe we should focus on finding the guy first. Any ideas Gramps," Jake concluded, resigning himself to a week of wandering around Amity Park chasing down a ghost that they probably won't find. In fact Jake wasn't sure he wanted to find Danny Phantom. He couldn't help but think of the evil ghosts that attacked and tried to take over Brad and his campers with the Mugwomp cup. His grandfather shrugged. "Danny Phantom has been sighted almost everywhere in Amity Park. Why don't you three start looking and I'll organise our accommodation," Lao Shi answered unhelpfully. Jake watched grumpily as Lao Shi walk off down the street. Of course Lao Shi wouldn't have organised a place to stay. His grandfather probably wanted to find a place to rest while he and his friends did all the leg work. Jake sighed and trudged down the street with Spud and Trixie.

After half an hour, Spud's stomach growled. "Yeah, reckon we could get something to eat? My stomach's running on empty," Spud asked and Trixie and Jake agreed. It took them another ten minutes until they spotted the Nasty Burger. "Great name. You sure about this place Jakey?" Trixie commented as they walked up to the front door. "Sure I am Trix, look at the amount of people in there. It's got to be better than it sounds with that many people there," Jake reasoned and pushed open the door. Spud rushed over and started to read the menu excitedly, drooling at the names. Trixie rolled her eyes and pulled Spud into the line. Jake smiled at his friends and considered the menu while they waited for their turn to order.

 **So this chapter was introducing Jake Long and his show's characters. I hope I was able to capture Spud's randomness and Trixie's mannerisms but I hope I'll get better at it later.**

 **The next chapter will introduce Danny and his show's characters.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Fenton appeared to be a normal human teenager but the truth was he was half ghost due to a lab accident in his parents' lab. Danny Fenton used his ghost half's appearance, named Danny Phantom, to fight all the ghosts that attacked Amity Park from his parents' ghost portal. His best friends Sam and Tucker had been there for him since the beginning. It was thanks to them that he had been able to keep his secret intact for as long as he had. Only Sam, Tucker and his sister Jazz knew that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same. Even his parents didn't know. And that was something to be proud of and relieved about. As Danny's parents are ghost hunters that were always trying to capture Danny Phantom to rip him apart molecule by molecule.

Things were doubly difficult now that Vlad was mayor of Amity Park. Mayor Vlad Masters had a similar secret. Vlad had a ghost half called Vlad Plasmius. Plasmius was evil and wanted world domination. Danny often managed to stop Vlad's schemes and Vlad would be forced to retreat to try again another day. However Vlad was a tricky enemy to stop as he was only half ghost. Danny could just suck normal ghosts into the Fenton Thermos, an invention his parents made to catch ghosts, and put them back into the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was the flip side of the human world and the place where ghosts that weren't haunting places or causing trouble lived peacefully. But Danny couldn't do that with Vlad.

It was spring break and Danny was hoping to catch up on some homework and hopefully have a little rest. Danny often had to fight ghosts at night and was behind on some much needed sleep. He was currently in the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker. He looked up when he heard the door open and half expected it to be his sister who had been badgering him to help her with her paper on ghost envy. However instead he saw three teens, slightly younger than himself, walk in. The tallest boy rushed over to the menu and started to drool over it. The girl grabbed the boy and pulled him in to the queue and joined the shorter boy.

Danny nudged Tucker, who was sitting beside him. "Have you seen those guys before?" Danny asked softly, nodding to the trio. Tucker looked up from his extra-large mighty meaty and frowned at the three teens. "No, probably here to sight see or something. Why?" Tucker mumbled with his mouth full. Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced behind her at the trio. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry Danny. They look like three normal kids. I know that you suspect they're with the Guys in White," Sam retorted and returned to her salad. Danny scowled at her. Noticing the reference to Gregor or rather Elliot. "I wasn't thinking that at all. I just wondered if you knew them, that's all," Danny grumbled and picked up his half-eaten cheeseburger. However before he could take another bite, a very familiar shiver went up his spine and a wisp of blue mist escaped from his mouth.

Danny sighed and put down his burger. "I'll be back in a minute," He informed his friends and they smiled knowingly. Danny Phantom was about to make an appearance. Danny walked across the restaurant and into the bathroom. He locked the door and willed for two rings to appear and as they passed over his body, he changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. His shirt and jeans changed into a black and white suit with his logo on the chest. His blue eyes changed to a ghostly green and his black hair changed to white. His body gave off a soft ethereal glow. He went intangible and invisible and flew out of the restaurant. He flew over a couple of blocks and turned visible and returned to the restaurant.

When he first started fighting ghosts, he could change and rush to fight the ghost straight away. But ever since the Ghost King incident, Danny Phantom was gaining popularity and people flocked to see him fighting a ghost. He had to take extra precautions to make sure nobody would figure out his secret. He flew to the Nasty Burger and started to look around. Then he heard it. A terrified scream inside the Nasty Burger. Danny rushed off towards the scream and phased through the wall.

Behind the counter floated the Lunch Lady. She was angry that they had started to serve fruit smoothies as a healthier option than the usual soda. Danny rolled his eyes. It was looking like it was going to be one of those days. Next the Box Ghost would appear and shout "Beware". The people in the queue backed off. Danny noticed the trio of teens watching him closely and guessed that Tucker was right. They were in Amity Park to sight see. Amity Park had become a tourist attraction with all the ghost sightings. In fact the town advertised that Danny Phantom lived in Amity Park.

"Hey Lunch Lady, do you do take out?" Danny called, his voice slightly echoing, and barrelled into the ghost and phased her outside. He did not want another episode of the nasty sauce exploding. The Lunch Lady snarled at him dangerously. "How would you like your doom served? With fries or a salad?" the Lunch Lady asked, offering a bowl of fries and a bowl of salad out of nowhere. Danny's eyes turned blue as he channelled his ice powers. He hadn't had them long and still had a little trouble with aim sometimes but it was a useful power. "No thanks, what about something frozen?" Danny quipped and shot a beam at the Lunch Lady freezing her solid. Danny allowed himself a small smile.

 **So that's Danny introduced. I'll say it now my "witty banter" is about as good as Jazz's so forgive me if it's a little limp.**

 **The next chapter will deal with Danny Phantom and the American dragon meeting. How it goes?**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

Jake looked to his friends and they nodded. The American dragon should handle the situation. Jake rushed over to the bathroom and groaned to see it was occupied. He ran outside and ducked into the alley behind the Nasty Burger. It wasn't pretty. The ground was sticky and the trash stank of rotting meat and fermenting milkshakes. "Dragon up," Jake exclaimed as he was engulfed in flames and changed from the short boy into a tall impressive red dragon with green spikes along his back. With a flap of his wings, he took off after the two ghosts. He saw Danny Phantom up ahead and saw the Lunch Lady was frozen solid. Jake frowned. He couldn't help but think that was wrong. He charged forward. "Looks like you need to defrost!" Jake shouted and unleashed a fire ball. The Lunch Lady was instantly defrosted and Danny had to dodge the attack.

"What the? Where did that come from?" Danny exclaimed and then spotted the large red dragon charging towards him. Danny's eyes widened. He had seen ghost dragons before but there was something different about this dragon. His fire had felt normal, not ghostly. The dragon hovered in front of Danny. "We need to talk," the dragon informed him. Danny scowled at the dragon. "Oh really. I'm a little busy right now," Danny retorted and made to turn back to the Lunch Lady. He wanted to get her into the thermos before she could recover. "That's another thing. What gives you the right to freeze someone like that?" The dragon interjected quickly. Danny turned back to the dragon incredulously. "That's the Lunch Lady and she was about to attack the people in the Nasty Burger. I protect Amity Park from ghosts like her," Danny answered. This dragon certainly didn't know who Danny was. "Yeah, but what gave you the right?" the dragon countered stubbornly. Danny was about to reply when both he and the dragon were lassoed by a long string of sausages and thrown back into a wall.

Danny shook away the stars from his eyes and leapt back into action. He flew after the Lunch Lady and fired a ghost ray, catching her off guard. She turned to face him and snarled at him. "Let's try that again, shall we?" Danny called cockily and took out the Fenton Thermos and before the Lunch Lady could do anything, Danny pointed it at her and she was sucked inside with a stream of blue light. Danny slammed the lid on top and sped off to the Nasty Burger bathroom. He phased inside and with two rings and a flash of light returned to his human form. He unlocked the door and walked calmly back to his seat next to Tucker. Loudly he asked if anything happened and for appearances Sam and Tucker told him that the Lunch Lady attacked.

Meanwhile Jake, still in his dragon form, picked himself up again. He looked around and saw that both ghosts were gone. "Aw man," Jake complained to himself and flew back to the alley behind the Nasty Burger and returned to his human form. He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly, he had landed on it when he hit the wall, as he walked into the restaurant and saw that Trixie and Spud were still in the queue and were about to be served. Things had continued as normal after Danny Phantom and the Lunch Lady had left the building. Jake joined his friends and noticed that the bathroom was now available. He couldn't help but scowl at his rotten luck that he had just missed the bathroom.

 **Just want to clarify. When the teens are referred to by name or Jake is named rather than called the dragon… it is from that show's point of view. E.g. the fight between Danny and the Lunch Lady was from Danny's point of view mostly as Jake was referred to as the dragon.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad was watching the news. It was on a loop. Lance Thunder had yet again been roped into reporting on the ghost sighting at the Nasty Burger. Vlad frowned when an image taken from a security camera showed Danny Phantom talking to a large red dragon while the Lunch Lady floated nearby recovering. Vlad, like Danny, noticed that the dragon was different from the ghosts Dora and Aragon. It didn't require an amulet to change as the dragon wasn't wearing anything around its neck. Vlad pondered if this dragon could be the real thing. A living, breathing dragon. He stroked his fat white cat as he watched the broadcast for the fifth time. Vlad knew that given the opportunity he could use this dragon to finally defeat Danny.

Danny and Vlad had a stalemate. They both knew each other's secret identity and they threatened to reveal it if either went too far. While Vlad was more powerful than Danny, he was aware that Danny was getting stronger at an alarming rate. Vlad was starting to get very annoyed that Danny was always there to ruin all his plans. At least Danny didn't know about his space probe examining an asteroid in Saturn's rings. It was a very promising project.

Vlad paused the news recording and leant back in his chair and sighed. "Oh, Maddie. What should I do? There is no guarantee that the dragon will reappear again and I have no idea how to lure it to me. I have an excellent plan to get rid of Daniel but I need something to keep him busy. Skulker is working on his armour since his latest defeat and the Fright Knight has informed me that he wants to guard Pariah Dark. I'm running out of useful minions," Vlad murmured to his cat dejectedly. Maddie meowed at him and Vlad smiled at her. She meowed again. "You're right Maddie. I don't need help to lure Daniel into a trap. I can just duplicate myself. I am so powerful that I can still defeat him by myself. Although I would prefer that I had help so that Daniel couldn't just threaten to tell the world of my identity," Vlad replied softly. Maddie the cat jumped off her master's lap and sat on the desk. Vlad got up and changed into his ghost form and went for an invisible flight through the night sky.

He landed outside the Nasty Burger and decided to look for any clues on how to find the red dragon. He growled in frustration after ten minutes of searching in a disgusting alley. He turned visible and blasted a trashcan in anger with his ghost ray. "Now now. That isn't going to solve your problems," a male voice echoed through the alley. Vlad looked around and snarled. "Show yourself!" Vlad demanded. In a puff of pink smoke, a middle-aged man appeared. He wore a suit and a cape. His light brown hair was neatly smoothed back and he bowed to Vlad as a magician would to his audience. Vlad scowled at him. "What do you want?" Vlad growled. He wasn't in the mood for cheap theatrics. "I want to team up. I believe you have trouble with one Danny Phantom and I have had trouble with the American dragon. I saw that they met today. Let me assure you, we don't want them working together. I propose that we join forces and… eradicate our enemies," the man answered.

Vlad considered the man. "What could you offer me?" Vlad asked carefully. The man smiled. "Dragons have human forms. I happen to know the American dragon's identity and I can grant you anything that your little ghost heart wishes," the man offered. Vlad grinned evilly. This man was very foolish. He was offering to grant Vlad anything he wanted and Vlad had a very vivid imagination. "Very well. Vlad Plasmius," Vlad introduced himself and held out his hand. The man seemed a little taken back but shook Vlad's hand. "Eli Pandarus," the man introduced himself. They smiled at each other and began to plan their first move.

 **So there are our villains.**

 **And yes the reference to the asteroid project is the asteroid in the Phantom Planet. Like I said, the story is based shortly before the end of both shows.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was early afternoon the day after the Lunch Lady had attacked the Nasty Burger. Jake, Trixie and Spud had walked all over the town searching for Danny Phantom but had no luck. They had come close when they heard screaming and a voice shouting, "I am the Box Ghost, fear me!" But by the time they got to where the Box Ghost was terrorizing everyone, Danny had come and gone. Lao Shi had called Jake and told them to meet him outside a house with a large sign that read "Fenton Works" and a large spaceship-like metal mass on top.

Lao Shi stood impatiently on the street corner. Jake waved to his grandfather as they approached. "Yo Gramps, what's the deal? Why did you want to meet here?" Jake called. Lao Shi waited until the three teenagers had joined him and motioned towards the unusual house. "Fenton Works is the home of Amity Park's resident ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton. Perhaps they would be able to help enlighten us on Danny Phantom," Lao Shi answered and started to walk over to the house. "Woah, Gramps. What are you going to do? Waltz over there and tell them we're looking for Phantom?" Jake interjected and ran in front of his grandfather. Lao Shi raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Young dragon, we are simply going to express an interest in ghosts, in particular Danny Phantom, and explain that we are sight-seeing. Amity Park has become one of the most haunted places in America in recent years. Many people come here to see ghosts," Lao Shi replied impatiently. Jake blinked and stepped aside and followed his grandfather up to the house with his friends. Jake knew he had overstepped by confronting his grandfather.

Lao Shi rang the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer. A young girl opened the door. She had long auburn hair and seemed slightly annoyed. However she put on a welcoming smile when she saw Lao Shi, Jake, Spud and Trixie. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked. Lao Shi smiled at Jazz. "Yes, we are looking for the ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. We're in Amity Park because we heard about all the ghosts and my grandson and his friends wanted to see one," Lao Shi explained, nudging Jake painfully in the ribs. "Yeah, we heard about this one ghost Danny Phantom. Aw man is he cool," Jake commented enthusiastically. Spud and Trixie nodded energetically behind Jake, allowing both the dragons to take charge. The girl sighed. "One second. I'll warn you now that my dad likes to blather on about ghosts so ask about ghosts at your own risk," She warned them and disappeared into the house, inviting them to sit down in the living room.

"Mom, dad, there's some people here asking for you," they heard the girl call in the kitchen. "Why? What do they want?" A woman's voice asked, clearly Maddie. "They want to learn about ghosts," the girl replied. "Why didn't you say so?" a man's voice retorted excitedly, clearly Jack. A moment later, a very large man ran into the living room wearing an orange jumpsuit, holding a gadget. His eyes lit up. "So you want to learn about ghosts? You came to the right place you know. We hunt ghosts," Jack greeted them excitedly. A woman wearing a blue jumpsuit followed Jack and rolled her eyes. "Jack, you forgot to say hello," Maddie reminded him. Jack stopped in his tracks and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry, Maddie. I just don't get to talk to people about ghosts that want to listen to me blather on. Hi I'm Jack Fenton and this is my wife, Maddie," Jack replied apologetically. Lao Shi smiled kindly. Jake was starting to see what the girl had meant about her father being full on.

"It is not a problem Mr Fenton," Lao Shi assured the large man. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Maddie offered and they all declined. "Well, I'm Lao Shi, and this is my grandson, Jake and his friends Trixie and Arthur," Lao Shi introduced the teens. "Please, call me Spud. Mr Fenton what are you working on there? It looks like a locator of sorts," Spud interjected and motioned to the gadget still in Jack's large gloved hand. "Well you see, my wife and I are inventors and we invent all our weapons against ghosts. This is the Fenton Ghost finder point three," Jack announced proudly, and brandished the gadget. Maddie and Jack sat down opposite the group of guests. Trixie frowned. "Point three? What was wrong with the first two?" She asked. Maddie shrugged. "It kept targeting our son for some reason instead of ghosts," she answered. At that moment the gadget flashed and the words, "Ghost near" appeared on the screen. Jack leapt to his feet gleefully, not unlike a child at Christmas.

The front door swung open and in walked a young boy with another boy and a girl. The first boy was obviously the Fentons' son as the gadget had detected him and he looked similar to Jack. The girl wore dark clothes and make up. She was obviously Goth. The second boy wore a red beret and had a PDA in his hand that he was casually tapping away on. Jack's face fell and he fiddled with a few wires and the gadget stopped flashing. "Back to the drawing board," he muttered disappointedly.

 **Going to have to stop here. The chapter is getting a little long. But yep, the main characters are meeting in their human forms, sort of…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny looked up and saw the trio of teens and the elderly man. "Hey Dad, what's up. Hi," Danny greeted nodding to the four guests. They smiled and nodded back politely. "Oh, it's just the Fenton Ghost finder point three targeted you. I really thought we had cracked it with this one," Jack explained and chucked the gadget on to the coffee table. Danny gulped and put on a smile. "Well there's always the next one right," Danny commented in an attempt to cheer up his father. Jack smiled at his son. "Well, we'll be in my room if you need me," Danny concluded and went upstairs with Sam and Tucker. Once in his room, the three friends began to discuss Phantom related things.

"That was our son, Danny," Maddie informed the guests and put a reassuring hand on her husband's arm. Knowing that he was getting really upset with the Fenton Ghost finder. "So you wanted to learn about ghosts? What did you want to learn about exactly?" Maddie prompted. Lao Shi smiled. "My grandson and his friends heard about this particular ghost named Danny Phantom. We were wondering what you could tell us about him," Lao Shi answered. Jack and Maddie's faces darkened. "That ectoplasmic slime. Ha, he has the whole town fooled. Everyone thinks that ghost boy is some sort of hero. Well we know what he really is," Jack boomed. Maddie nodded at her husband. Jake, Trixie and Spud looked at each other. This was a different opinion compared to what so many other people had told them.

"So he's not a hero then?" Jake ventured carefully. Maddie and Jack scoffed. "That ghost has caused this town a lot of trouble in the past. Amity Park didn't have nearly as many ghost attacks until that ghost boy turned up. You know that he attacked the mayor and robbed from banks and stores," Maddie replied. "Not to mention that he stole everyone's Christmas presents a couple of years ago. I mean that's crossing a line," Jack added. Maddie nodded. "Yeah, that ghost fights all those ghosts but couldn't they do that in their own world?" Maddie concluded. "Own world?" Spud asked tentatively. They had inadvertently riled up the ghost hunters. "The Ghost Zone. It's the flip side of the human world and where all those ghosts live when they're not here," Maddie explained.

Jake, Spud and Trixie looked at each other and frowned in confusion. Lao Shi could see that they had learned everything they could learn from the Fentons. "Well, thank you Mr and Mrs Fenton for enlightening us. We'll let you get back to work on your inventions," Lao Shi concluded and got up with the three teens. "You're welcome. And you can come back any time to talk about ghosts whenever you like," Jack replied and followed them to the front door and waved them off until they turned a corner.

Jake, Trixie and Spud turned to Lao Shi. "Alright, Gramps. It sounds like Danny Phantom is a ghost. So what do we do now?" Jake asked. Lao Shi considered what they had learned. "Well, I'll call Fu dog and ask him to make a potion to stop this ghost. It seems that Danny Phantom is too dangerous to be left alone. Perhaps the American dragon should get involved with this matter," Lao Shi informed the three teens thoughtfully and began to walk back to their hotel deep in thought. Jake turned to his friends and shrugged. There wasn't much he could do until the potion was ready. They decided to do some actual sight-seeing while they waited.

 **Well, I know it's a little short but I'm going to stop here.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Two days after Jake had paid a visit to Fenton Works, Danny Phantom was needed again. One of Pandora's monsters had gotten loose. It was a hydra that could breathe ghostly green fire. This ghost was a little harder to defeat than the Box Ghost or Skulker. He dodged the fire and the multiple heads attempting to swallow him whole. "Dude, I am not lunch!" Danny exclaimed annoyed after the hydra attempted to eat him for the third time. He fired a ghost ray and stunned one of the heads. Danny ground his teeth in frustration. He then channelled his ice powers and froze each of the heads and then punched the beast in the chest at full speed. The monster toppled and Danny produced the Fenton thermos. Within a few seconds the beast had been pulled inside within a stream of blue light. Danny really loved the thermos. It made his job a lot easier. Instead of dragging the ghosts kicking and screaming back to the Fenton portal, he just sucked them into the invention and emptied it into the Ghost Zone. It really helped keep his secret a secret too.

He flew over to the alley he had changed in and emerged looking pretty smug. He joined Sam and Tucker. "So, was it the Box Ghost again?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head. "Nope, a hydra thing. Probably from Pandora. I'll return it later," Danny answered as they walked. They looked up as a red dragon flew overhead. Danny had noticed that the red dragon had been trying to find him. Danny knew the responsible thing to do would be to talk to the creature but honestly Danny wasn't in the mood for a fire-breathing lizard with an attitude.

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Danny asked casually. Tucker pulled out his PDA and tapped away on it. "There's a zombie movie coming on at the cinema in fifteen minutes. Want to watch it?" Tucker suggested. Sam and Danny smiled at him and they made their way over to the movie theatre.

Jake returned to Trixie and Spud annoyed. "Man that ghost is fast. One minute he's there and the next he's gone," Jake grumbled as he returned to his human form. He placed the potion back into his pocket. Fu dog had sent it by express magical mail. It was supposed to banish the ghost back to the Ghost Zone. Although since Fu hadn't had a lot of experience with ghosts, he couldn't be certain it would work. Lao Shi was looking for Danny Phantom by himself on the other side of the town. "You know what we should do… we should get one of those Fenton Ghost finder things," Spud suggested lightly as he pulled out his laptop and started searching for something. "Spudinski, that thing didn't work," Trixie reminded him grumpily. Spud shrugged and continued tapping away. They walked together and sat on a bench in the park for a rest.

"Spud, what are you looking at any way?" Jake asked, curiously. Every time they had missed Danny Phantom, Spud had opened his laptop and started tapping away. Jake had thought at first that Spud was just being his usual Spud self. Spud was a genius but he had a really hard time focusing on any one thing at a particular time. It infuriated Trixie.

Spud smiled and spun the laptop around so Trixie and Jake could see what he was doing. He was on a website called "Phantom Sightings". "I've been keeping an eye on this site since I found it a couple of nights ago. It's pretty good. People put up where and when they saw Danny Phantom and sometimes they even upload videos. This Phantom guy is pretty powerful Jake. You should watch some of these videos. Anyway there are old news videos reporting those incidents the Fentons told us about but most of the videos shows Phantom protecting people from dangerous ghosts. Looks to me that the Fentons might have the wrong idea about Phantom," Spud explained. Jake stared at Spud. "Spud, you couldn't have told me about that site when you found it? It could have helped, you know," Jake replied incredulously. Spud shook his head. "Phantom has been seen all over Amity Park. These sightings wouldn't help pin him down. Although, there are a lot of sightings in the evening. Looks like Phantom likes to patrol the town," Spud retorted thoughtfully. Trixie folded her arms and glared at Spud. "The fact that he patrols is helpful, Spud," she snapped.

Spud shrugged and played a video for Jake showing Danny Phantom fighting a glowing red eel that swam through the air. It had been shooting beams of green energy at a group of people until Danny appeared. He taunted it and the eel turned to Danny. The eel shot another beam of energy at Danny and Danny raised a green shield around himself and then fired a green beam of energy at the eel. The eel fled and Danny chased after it. Then the video ended.

Jake bit his lip thoughtfully. He could believe that the Fentons might be mistaken about Danny. After all there were plenty of magical creatures with bad reputations. However, some of the things the Fentons had told them didn't sit well with him. They had told him that Danny had stolen from people and attacked their mayor. Jake decided that he would wait until he could speak to Phantom before completely discounting the Fentons' opinion.

 **This chapter was really just a filler to show the passage of time. But it also sets up the next part of the story… you'll see what I mean.**

 **Let me know what you think about the story though.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

One hour into the zombie movie, Danny, Sam and Tucker couldn't help but laugh at the bad special effects. They were enjoying the movie but not how the director had meant it to be enjoyable. That was until a familiar shiver went up Danny's spine and a wisp of blue mist escaped his mouth. His ghost sense. Danny groaned and was about to tap on Tucker's shoulder to let him know where he was going when he felt someone grab his ankles. Suddenly he was turned intangible and was dragged through the floor into the basement, inadvertently yelling. People shushed him angrily without looking and Tucker and Sam looked at each other. They nodded and abandoned their seats and rushed off to find Danny.

Danny picked himself off the floor and quickly took a note of his surroundings. Standing in front of him stood Vlad Plasmius. Danny scowled at the older halfa and with a flash of two rings of light changed in to his ghost form. "What do you want Plasmius?" Danny demanded. Vlad grinned evilly. "Can't I just want a chat, little badger?" Vlad asked, putting on an innocent voice. Danny raised a doubtful eyebrow. "A chat? With me? Come on Vlad, we both know that I know you better than that," Danny retorted. Vlad shrugged. "You got me. I… need your help Danny. I messed up again," Vlad admitted softly. Danny's eyes narrowed. "By messed up… you mean?" Danny inquired. Vlad sighed. "Similar to Vortex," Vlad elaborated. Danny remembered the weather ghost that Vlad had enlisted to improve his mayor approval rates. Vortex had made a heat wave and then made it rain. However when Vlad tried to stop Vortex, the ghost turned on Vlad and started to make a storm so large that it started to destroy Amity Park. "Alright Plasmius. Lead the way and you can explain everything on the way," Danny conceded. If Vlad was asking for him, it had to be a big deal. Vlad grinned and phased out of the building, closely followed by Danny Phantom.

Meanwhile, Jake was still looking at the website Spud had found, watching all the videos available. Trixie and Spud were having a debate about which skate-park in New York was best. That was at least until they heard screams. Jake looked up and saw a ghost firing random beams of pink energy in all directions in the park, close to where he was sitting. Jake handed the laptop to Spud and smiled to himself. Finally, Jake had a chance to talk to Danny Phantom. He just had to transform and get back to this rampaging ghost before Danny could fly off again. He ran into a dark, narrow alleyway across the street and with his usual battle cry of "Dragon up", changed into a red dragon with green spikes along his spine. He flew back to the park and kept his distance as he took in the scene. People were screaming and running for cover. The ghost wore a white suit with a cape. He had black hair fashioned into horn-like shapes and red eyes. He had fangs instead of teeth which were on display as he cackled at the destruction he created. Jake shook his head. He had to get involved. There was no sign of Danny Phantom and people were in danger.

"Yo! Stop attacking everyone," Jake ordered lamely. He wasn't sure how much authority the American dragon had with ghosts. The ghost stopped and turned to Jake. "I was wondering when you'd get here American dragon," the ghost greeted calmly. Jake blinked in surprise. "You… you know me?" Jake asked uncertainly. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't? Besides you're the talk of the Ghost Zone. Danny's been bragging about how you can't catch him," the ghost answered conversationally. "Wait hold up, Danny Phantom knows that I've been trying to get a hold of him?" Jake replied. The ghost put his hand up to his mouth. "Oops, sorry I think I said too much. A bit of a gossiper, you know. But yes," the ghost retorted. Jake folded his arms, annoyed. "Alright, do you know where Phantom is now?" Jake inquired. The ghost nodded. "Of course he's probably hanging around the warehouses. I'll show you the way," the ghost offered and flew off towards the warehouses on the water front with Jake following close behind.

 **So in case you're uncertain the ghost Jake followed was Vlad. I'll be calling him Vlad from now on as it is just easier.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad soared over the clouds with Danny easily keeping up with his fast pace. "Vlad, you're meant to be telling me what happened!" Danny reminded him angrily. Vlad flashed him an apologetic face. "You'll understand the situation when we get there Daniel," Vlad called back. Danny grumbled something about their deal but Vlad paid him no attention. They floated above a large warehouse and Vlad turned to Danny. "You'll understand if I stand guard outside of course Daniel," Vlad stated and motioned for Danny to go ahead inside. Danny scowled at Vlad. "Uh-huh. Sure Vlad. I'll warn you now, if this is some kind of trap, you'll regret it," Danny promised Vlad, allowing his eyes to glow brighter to emphasise his point. Vlad held up his hands. "Of course Danny, I wouldn't dare try to trap you," Vlad assured Danny with a political smile designed to calm aggravated crowds. Danny raised an eyebrow and decided not to go into the time that Vlad kidnapped him or the time that he lured his mother and himself to his house in Colorado. Danny turned intangible and sank into through the roof into the warehouse. Vlad smiled that the first stage of the plan had worked perfectly and vanished into thin air.

Vlad flew towards the warehouses with the American dragon following close behind. Vlad couldn't help but be impressed by the dragon's speed. It was a good thing that Jake didn't know his way around Amity Park particularly well as they looped around the town until Vlad's duplicate merged with him. Vlad smiled and began to lead Jake to the warehouse properly. "Almost there!" Vlad called back helpfully. Jake wasn't sure that he should be following this ghost, after all the ghost had been attacking the citizens of Amity Park. But then again, the ghost had stopped the moment Jake arrived on the scene. Perhaps the ghost had only attacked everyone to get some attention. They began to descend over a large warehouse on the water front. "He's in there, looking for a ghost to beat up. He's not in a good mood today. Well honestly he rarely is in a good mood," Vlad informed Jake and pointed at the warehouse. Jake looked at the warehouse and narrowed his eyes. Danny Phantom sounded like a jerk. "Alright, thanks for leading me here. You should probably get out of here," Jake replied. He could see the fear in the ghost's eyes. Vlad smiled gratefully and disappeared from sight. Jake then flew to the side door and, using a little brute strength, opened the door. He slipped inside and started to walk cautiously down the corridors of crates.

Danny walked down the tenth row, beginning to think that Vlad had sent him on a wild goose chase. Danny sighed angrily. "Come on show yourself, I've got better things to do," Danny yelled into the dimly lit warehouse. A moment later Danny heard something walking towards him. Danny scowled, ready for a fight and turned to face the threat Vlad had refused to explain about. However instead of some big and dangerous ghost, Danny saw the red dragon that had been chasing after him the whole week.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I haven't waited for you before now, but I've been really busy," Danny lied nervously. Even though facial expressions weren't easy to read on a dragon's face, it was clear that the dragon was not happy. Danny wondered if the dragon had been the thing Vlad wanted to show him. "That's not what I hear," the dragon grumbled and folded its front legs like a human folds their arms. Danny frowned. "What have you heard then?" Danny asked, noticing that the dragon was ready for a fight. "I heard that you've been bragging to all your friends in the Ghost Zone that I can't catch you," the dragon revealed. Danny scowled. "Friends? Bragging? Look I don't know who you've been talking to but you've got it wrong. I'm hardly ever in the Ghost Zone and I haven't been bragging about anything," Danny replied hastily before the dragon started a fight. The dragon raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I don't believe you," the dragon stated. Danny stared at the dragon with his mouth wide open in disbelief. "Who have you been talking to?" Danny demanded. The dragon paused. "Right, I tell you and then you go and beat them up, right?" the dragon retorted accusingly. Danny scowled at the dragon. Someone had spoken to the dragon and had obviously made Danny sound like a real jerk.

Then Danny realised that this was Vlad's doing. "Vlad!" Danny growled angrily and his eyes glowed brighter for a second inadvertently. The dragon took the flash of furious green as a threat and lunged at Danny. Danny yelped in surprise and turned intangible and the dragon sailed harmlessly through Danny and smacked head first into a crate. "Woah, er… dragon guy… thing… I don't want to fight you. This is Vlad's doing. He's one of my enemies and he wants us to turn against each other," Danny explained hastily dodging a fireball and allowing the dragon's tail to phase through his stomach. Danny didn't want to fight the dragon unless he had to, that was what Vlad wanted. "Let's talk," Danny suggested.

Jake stopped attacking and narrowed his eyes at Danny. "Alright then, start talking," Jake growled. He decided to stop and talk mainly because he couldn't land a hit on the ghost. "Okay, I'm guessing you've been talking to Vlad Plasmius. Er… tall ghost in a white suit, cape and fangs. Right? Well he's my arch foe and he wants us to fight each other for some reason. Probably hoping that you'll beat me for him," Danny explained frantically. He couldn't be sure how long the dragon would listen to him. Jake frowned at the ghost boy and considered what he had said. "What about the Fentons? They said that you're the reason this town is so haunted," Jake remembered.

Danny stared at the dragon in surprise. How did this dragon get talking to his parents? "Alright, the Fentons… they kind of have it out for me… for all ghosts really. They refuse to believe that I'm not an evil ghost. You see not all ghosts want to fight, some just want to live in peace," Danny explained, holding back an urge to laugh at the misunderstanding. Then out of nowhere a net was thrown on the dragon. The dragon yelped in fear and then in pain and anger. Danny watched as the net crackled with electricity and then as the dragon shifted from a large red dragon into a short unassuming teen.

 **So, the chapter is getting a little long, I have to stop here. But yes the trap has been sprung.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jake struggled against the sphinx hair net. He growled in anger and frustration but his strength was fading quickly. He glared at the ghost boy but then saw his face. The ghost boy was just as startled as he was. In fact, the ghost looked completely shocked and clearly didn't know that dragons had a human form. After a moment of confusion, Danny ran over to the net and started to pull it off of Jake, much to Jake's surprise. Maybe he was wrong about Danny Phantom after all. However he was then blasted with a beam of pink energy.

Danny smacked into a crate, caught completely off guard. He glared at Vlad as he walked towards the two teens, smiling gleefully. "Plasmius!" Danny spat furious. The trapped teen watched the two ghosts, feeling used and ashamed. Danny fired a ghost ray at Vlad but it was merely deflected by a barrier of pink energy. "Come now Daniel, you know that your weak ghost rays are no use against me," Vlad commented. Danny knew that Vlad had planned this from the beginning. Now Vlad had a hostage and Danny couldn't attack Vlad properly without endangering the other teen.

However before Danny could come up with a plan, Vlad lunged forwards and grabbed Danny. He threw Danny to the ground next to the trapped teen and threw a small green box at Danny. It quickly grew and encased Danny in a box with only his head peeking out of the top. Danny scowled at Vlad. "Now, that's that," Vlad remarked and put on a show of clapping his hands together to rid them of imaginary dust. "Great, well done Plasmius, you trapped two teens in a trap. Good show, I mean I always knew you were afraid to take me on yourself but to use someone else… I didn't think you'd sink that low," Danny spat. Vlad smiled. "You're not going to provoke me Daniel," Vlad informed Danny calmly. "Well, it was worth a shot. I mean you never know what will work for a fruit loop," Danny quipped with a smile. Vlad snarled at Danny but turned away.

"Your turn. That box didn't hold Daniel long the first time for some reason. You should place them both in our prepared cage," Vlad announced to the warehouse. "Talking to yourself now Vlad… first sign of madness that!" Danny called to Vlad. Danny knew that if he could get Vlad close enough then perhaps the teen in the net could do something. However the teen looked drained for some strange reason. Vlad flashed an annoyed frown at Danny but did nothing. Suddenly the box receded and the boy in the net and Danny floated into the air surrounded by pink energy. The teen in the net scowled. "Magic!" he exclaimed to himself. Then a man in a suit and cape with smoothed back light brown hair emerged from the darkness beside Vlad. His arms were raised and with a movement of his hands, both teens were flung to the back of the warehouse. A crate opened and revealed a cage, softly glowing. The cage opened and both teens were thrown inside. The warehouse was then filled with malevolent laughter as both enemies celebrated.

 **So Pandarus is revealed.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11

Jake turned to Danny. His eyes were glowing dangerously. It was obviously that Danny was ticked off. "Erm… sorry but could you get this net off of me?" Jake asked weakly after a minute of silence. Danny's eyes softened straight away and he turned to Jake. "Sorry, yeah I'll get that off you now," Danny apologised and yanked the net off of Jake in one fluid movement and flung the net to the other end of the cage. Danny then went up to the bars of the cage and touched them before yelling in pain and withdrawing his hand hastily. Jake pushed himself into a sitting position and told a steadying breath. He hated the feeling of sphinx hair being around. Even though it was no longer touching him, it was still affecting him. Danny nursed his hand and glared furiously at the cage. "Guessing that's where the other guy came in," Danny muttered. Danny sighed and sat beside Jake.

"Looks like we're trapped for the time being… unless you can change into your dragon self and get us out of here," Danny commented hopefully. "Sorry, I'm still weak from that net. It's still affecting me but less so now," Jake replied. Danny nodded and looked into space thoughtfully. Jake felt that he should say something. "Look, sorry I didn't believe you back there," Jake ventured. Danny turned to Jake and shrugged. "Hey, people usually think I'm an evil ghost. I'm used to it but thanks," Danny smiled at Jake. Jake nodded slowly. "Er… I'm Jake Long," Jake introduced himself awkwardly and held out his hand before blushing at his stupidity. Ghosts couldn't shake hands. Danny smirked and shook Jake's hand. Jake felt a shiver go up his arm from touching the ghost but Danny felt a lot more solid than Jake had expected. "Danny Phantom, nice to meet you properly," Danny joked and broke the handshake. Jake laughed nervously and bit his lip.

"Go ahead and ask. I know you want to," Danny remarked suddenly, knowing that Jake had questions about him. Jake started but smiled. "The Fentons said that you attacked the mayor," Jake stated. Danny shook his head. "They seriously can't let that go. I didn't attack the mayor. The mayor was overshadowed and I was trying to help. That's actually when I seriously got on their bad side. I fired a ghost ray at them. I thought they were overshadowed too," Danny explained calmly. Jake frowned. "Overshadowed?" Jake inquired. Danny glanced at Jake. "Oh, sorry. Didn't realise that you aren't used to all this ghost stuff. Overshadowed is basically… basically possession. I can overshadow people too but I don't like to unless I have no other choice. Only done it a handful of times and the first one was by accident," Danny answered casually. Jake nodded slowly, taking in this new information.

"They also said that you stole from people and stole everyone's Christmas presents," Jake remembered. Danny looked at Jake. "Another misunderstanding. Well two actually. The stealing the presents was my fault. I was in the Ghost Zone taking out my frustration on a few… targets, and this ghost called the Ghost Writer, well I wrecked his Christmas poem. He decided to make me his new poem and in his poem all the Christmas present started to follow me and make it look like I stole them. The stealing from banks and shops, that wasn't my fault. This human had a staff that could control ghosts and he took me over. I don't actually remember any of it," Danny explained calmly. Jake stared at the ghost boy for a moment, taking in the fact that Danny was always taking the blame for things. "Aw man, I'm sorry. I don't think I'd be so cool about being called a thief and evil and whatever," Jake commented. Danny smiled gratefully. "You think I'm cool then?" Danny commented slyly. Jake laughed. Danny Phantom was pretty normal once you got past the ghost part.

Feeling a little better, Jake stood up and stretched. "What about you? You're a dragon and a kid?" Danny asked curiously. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm the American dragon. Dragons are the magical protectors of the world. You know we make sure no one finds out about magic and sort out any arguments between magical creatures," Jake explained. He had figured that Danny knew about the magical community as he seemed so comfortable learning about him. "Arguments? Like what?" Danny prompted. Jake sighed. "Like… there was this one time when this troll dropped her wedding ring down the sink. I had to go down into the nasty sewer and find it. And I mean, that sewer was nasty," Jake replied with a shiver at the memory of the smell. Danny frowned in sympathy.

"But I figured you knew about dragons and stuff. You recovered pretty quickly when we first met. Most people when they first learn about dragons are like "ah dragon" or "please don't eat me". But you… I dunno, you just took it in," Jake remarked. Danny blinked. "Oh, I've seen weirder. I've seen two ghosts with amulets that changed them into dragons when their angry. I've seen talking, evil plants, Pandora and ghost eels. I've kind of learned to take everything in my stride I guess," Danny revealed. Jake nodded impressed and they began to trade stories and explain about their respective enemies as Jake recovered more from the sphinx hair net.

 **Aw, bonding time. Again a bit of a filler and since Jake is in his human form, Danny has to ask about him and since Jake is talking to Danny for the first time, Jake has to ask about his conversation with the Fentons.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and Tucker ran around the movie theatre frantically searching for Danny. After fifteen minutes, they realised that Danny was gone. With one look, they knew the needed to get to Fenton Works and use the Boo-merang to find Danny. It was still keyed into Danny's ectoplasmic energy signature. They ran as fast as possible to Danny's house and stopped when they saw two other teens running from the opposite direction towards Fenton Works.

Trixie and Spud grew suspicious of the ghost that led Jake away. It didn't feel right. So they did a web search for the ghost and found an old leaked news article reporting on a college reunion in Wisconsin. It told how the ghost they saw had attacked the party and taken over Jack Fenton. They had put two and two together and realised that the ghost Jake had followed was not to be trusted. They decided to go to Fenton Works to get help. However as they ran they saw the two teens that had been with the Fentons' son.

The four teens stopped outside Fenton Works and considered each other. "Hi, erm… you were here the other day right?" The Goth girl remarked cautiously. Trixie and Spud nodded and looked at each other before deciding to tell them that their friend was in trouble. "Look, not to be rude right, but we're kind of in a rush. Our boy, Jake is in trouble with some ghost from Wisconsin so we need to talk with the Fentons, aight?" Trixie replied firmly. However they weren't expecting the two teens to look at each other in surprise.

Tucker cleared his throat before asking that required question. "This Wisconsin ghost. Was it tall, wearing a suit and a cape with red eyes?" He asked the two New Yorkers. They narrowed their eyes and nodded slowly. Sam and Tucker nodded. That was Vlad. "We saw that ghost attack Danny Phantom too. We came here to get some stuff to help him. You can tag along if you want," Sam lied. They could guess that Vlad was the reason Danny had vanished. "Why not ask the Fentons for help?" the boy New Yorker wondered aloud. "Because, no disrespect to the Fentons, they only want to catch Danny Phantom. They want to study him and we quote, "rip him apart molecule by molecule". And honestly we don't want Danny Phantom to be destroyed," Tucker explained.

Trixie and Spud looked at each other. If the Fentons wanted to study the ghost boy, chances were that they'd be interested in a dragon too. They wouldn't ask Rotwood for help and it sounded that the Fentons were a Rotwood just for ghosts. "Aight, you lead the way. I'm Trixie by the way and this is Spud," Trixie replied. "Sam and Tucker. We'll be back in a few minutes. Just wait here," Sam retorted. Then Sam and Tucker ran inside.

Sam and Tucker stood uncertainly in the living room. Until now they had only been concerned about Danny being missing. However now they had to figure out how to get the boo-merang and some equipment away from the lab with the Fentons in the house. That and they weren't fast enough on foot to keep up with the boo-merang. They walked into the kitchen, still trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Hey, guys. Where's Danny? I saw the hydra thing on the news," Jazz asked, looking up from her book on psychology. Sam and Tucker smiled broadly instantly coming up with an idea. "Er… that's the thing we don't know where he is so we came to get the boo-merang to find him. Think you could distract your parents so we can get the stuff we need," Tucker explained. Jazz scowled suspiciously and put down her book. "What happened?" Jazz demanded. "Well, we think Vlad pulled Danny into the movie theatre basement and then they both disappeared. We couldn't find them. There are two kids outside that say that Vlad has their friend. We think Vlad is up to something," Sam answered carefully. They both knew how protective Jazz could be.

Jazz frowned in thought. "Alright, I'll drive you guys. That boomerang is fast and you can hardly borrow the Spectre Speeder again. You grab the stuff and I'll distract Mom and Dad," Jazz decided. Sam and Tucker blinked, but they could hardly say no despite the fact that they didn't want Jazz to tag along. With that they all walked down the stairs in the kitchen to the lab in the basement.

Jack and Maddie were looking at the circuitry in the Fenton Ghost finder point three. Clearly trying to figure out where they went wrong. "I don't know Jack, I think we should rebuild from scratch and hopefully we can fix the bugs this time," Maddie suggested. Jack shook his head. "I don't understand it Maddie, it should work perfectly. If only we could test it," Jack replied confused. Jazz stood near her parents and took out her book on psychology. She waited to see if her parents would notice her before interrupting their conversation. Tucker grabbed a Fenton Thermos and the boo-merang. Sam grabbed five Spectre Deflectors and three wrist rays and two Fenton lipstick rays. They then rushed out of the lab, attracting the adult Fentons' attention. Instead of seeing Sam and Tucker, who were already gone, they saw their daughter.

"What's up Jazzarincess?" Jack asked concerned. "Oh, nothing. I was just wanted to ask if you would be willing to talk to me about ghost envy later. I can see that you're both busy," Jazz lied. Jack scratched his head. "Sure, but I've told you I'm not envious of ghosts. I just want to catch them and tear them apart molecule by molecule," Jack replied uncertainly. Jazz smiled and returned to the kitchen. She grabbed her handbag and keys and left the house, yelling to her parents that she was going to the library.

Sam and Tucker met up with Trixie and Spud and handed them a Spectre Deflector and a wrist ray each. Tucker begrudgingly took one of the lipstick guns since he had more experience with that than a wrist ray. Then Jazz joined them and stopped and stared at the teens in surprise. "Wait, you two were here the other day. You asked my parents about Danny Phantom," Jazz remembered. Trixie and Spud nodded. "Yeah, um… I'm Spud and this is Trixie," Spud replied, introducing themselves. "Jazz, I'll drive you to where ever that boomerang takes us," Jazz informed them. "But wait a minute, you want to help Danny Phantom?" Trixie interjected. Jazz smiled. "Hey, I think Danny Phantom is a hero, unlike my parents," Jazz retorted defensively. And with that they got into Jazz's convertible and Sam flung the boo-merang into the air. Jazz then chased the boomerang hoping that she wouldn't have to go through any red lights or break the speed limit to keep up.

 **So the sidekicks are coming to the rescue. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13

Jake stretched his arms and turned to Danny. "I think, I'm strong enough to change now. You might want to back up a bit," Jake warned. Danny smiled and backed up a few steps. Jake nodded his approval and cried "Dragon up!" and in a flash of flames changed from a teen and into his red dragon self. However Danny was caught unawares and Jake's new tail slammed into him and threw him up against the bars of the cage. Jake started when he heard Danny's cries of agony and the green electricity crackling through the ghost. Jake moved his tail and Danny fell to the floor, panting.

"Woah, dude. What was that?" Jake asked concerned. Danny blinked away the stars and slowly got to his feet. "The cage is anti-ghost proof. Touching the bars hurts me," Danny explained, still a little disorientated. "Aw man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to smack you into the cage," Jake apologised. Danny shook his head and smiled. He didn't blame Jake. But then Jake frowned. "Hold up, how could I touch you? Before when I was fighting you everything I did just went through you," Jake realised. Danny blinked and smiled. "I was intangible then. See," Danny replied and turned his hand intangible and passed it through Jake's tail a couple of times. "You caught me off guard, is all," Danny reassured Jake and returned his hand to normal.

Jake nodded and then cautiously touched the bars of the cage. Nothing happened and he smiled. He then yanked hard on the bars and managed to pull them apart enough for Danny to escape. Danny floated out and then Jake held his hand out for Danny to touch and turn him intangible. Then Jake simply walked through the bars and they were free.

They then flew over the crates and scanned the room for an escape route. Danny could just phase through the walls but they couldn't be certain that there wouldn't be other surprises waiting for them. Then a window smashed from behind them and a metal boomerang hit Danny in the back of the head. "Ow!" Danny exclaimed and Jake caught the boomerang. He turned it over curiously examining it. Danny rubbed the fast forming bump and looked up to see the boomerang and smiled happily. "Well, help is on the way," Danny remarked. Jake frowned at Danny. "What do you mean? What is this?" Jake questioned and brandished the boomerang at Danny. Danny laughed softly. "It's the booo-merang," Danny answered, putting on the classic ghost voice. "It can find me wherever I am. Except only my friends happen to know that little fact. The Fentons invented it actually. Some of their inventions can be helpful such as the Fenton Thermos. I catch all the ghosts I fight inside of it and take them back to the Ghost Zone that way," Danny explained. Jake raised an eyebrow and grinned, understanding what Danny was saying.

They flew through the dimly lit warehouse, their eye sight accustomed to the darkness. They landed in front of the front loading doors and considered their next move. Vlad and Pandarus had to be lurking nearby. It was way too easy to escape. The normal sized door next to the loading bay doors opened and sunlight streamed inside. Danny and Jake smiled happily to see their friends and then frowned in confusion at the sight of the others' friends. Jake spotted Jazz, Sam and Tucker and scowled. Had Trixie and Spud revealed his secret? Danny spotted Trixie and Spud and merely wondered what they were doing with his friends and sister.

Trixie and Spud smiled to see Jake, still in his dragon form, standing beside Danny Phantom seemingly unharmed. They had called Lao Shi while they had waited for Sam and Tucker and told him their suspicions. Lao Shi had told them to look for Jake and Lao Shi would look using magical means. Sam, Tucker and Jazz stared at the dragon in shock. "Danny… what's with the dragon?" Jazz asked tentatively. Danny looked from Jazz to Jake and realised that Jazz didn't even know that the red dragon had been chasing him for the last few days. "Erm… you want to explain?" Danny gestured to Jake. Jake smiled appreciatively, knowing that Danny was letting Jake explain as much or as little as he liked.

"Aw man, Gramps is going to kill me," Jake muttered to himself before changing into his human self. Jake didn't see another way, but Danny had said that he'd seen a transforming dragon ghost before. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Trixie and Spud stared in surprise. Trixie and Spud were shocked that Jake revealed his secret so willingly. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were just shocked to see a large red dragon shift into a short teen. The only one unfazed by the change was Danny. "Jakey are you tripping?!" Trixie exclaimed. Jake shrugged. "Hey, Phantom already knew. Pandarus nailed me with a sphinx hair net. Besides Phantom trusts these people, I figure they can keep a secret… right?" Jake asked Sam, Tucker and Jazz. They all nodded dumbly.

 **So they're all together again.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly clapping came from behind them and Vlad appeared. "Congrats, you found your friends. But that's as far as you'll go," Vlad replied and then five duplicates appeared and disappeared into each of the humans. Danny turned to Vlad, furious. "You overshadowed them? Why?" Danny demanded. Jake stared at his friends and then glanced at Danny. Suddenly Sam aimed a gun attached to her wrist at Danny and fired. Danny went flying forwards into a crate. "Because it keeps you in check Daniel. You and Mr. Long here," Vlad explained revealing his fangs to Jake. Jake glanced at his friends and noticed that they also had similar guns pointed at him and they fired.

Reacting quickly Jake back flipped away and dodged the glowing bullets. He ran to Danny and pulled him to his feet and they ran off into the maze of crates. They ran as fast as possible and then stopped for breath. "Can you stop Plasmius overshadowing our friends Danny?" Jake asked once he caught his breath. Danny nodded. "I can, but it's keeping Vlad away so he doesn't overshadow them again that's the problem," Danny replied. Jake changed to his dragon self in a blaze of flames and they began to head back towards their possessed friends.

They spotted Trixie and Sam together walking down a corridor. They watched them for a moment and then Danny gasped. "What? What's up?" Jake asked. Danny smiled at him and pointed to the belts the two girls were wearing. "Those are Spectre Deflectors. They hurt ghosts if a ghost touches the wearer. Let me tell you, it hurts a lot. But they haven't been activated. That was how Vlad managed to overshadow them. If we can get rid of Vlad and activate the belts, then they'll be safe," Danny explained. Jake smiled and together they lunged at the girls. Jake pinned Trixie against a crate and Danny barrelled through Sam pushing Vlad out of her. "Sam, activate the belt!" Danny yelled to her and blast the duplicate Vlad with a ghost ray. The Vlad waved at Danny tauntingly and vanished. Jake struggled to keep a hold of Trixie. Danny came over and charged his palm with ghost energy. Sam ran over and Danny blasted Trixie and Sam switched on the belt. Trixie blinked at Jake and Sam, disorientated but unharmed. Danny blasted the second duplicate and he too vanished.

"What just happened?" Trixie muttered, holding her head. "You were overshadowed," Danny explained. Trixie blinked at him, confused. "Vlad was controlling you," Jake offered. Trixie nodded and frowned enraged. "That creep controlled me! Oh no he didn't! Let me at him," Trixie ordered Jake as he released her. Jake smiled but shook his head. "He's controlling the others too," Jake informed her. "Jake, wait here with Trixie. Sam, you come with me. We'll free the others," Danny suggested and rushed off with Sam.

"So, since when are you and Danny Phantom pals?" Trixie asked, joking. Jake shrugged. "Pandarus and Plasmius are working together. They trapped us in a cage and we got talking while I recovered from the sphinx hair," Jake answered. Trixie smiled and they turned as Danny returned with their friend Spud. "Wait here a minute while I find Jazz and Tucker," Danny retorted as an explanation and zoomed off to meet back up with Sam. "Yo, Jake and Trix. I was taken over by a ghost. It was weird," Spud announced to them. Jake rolled his eyes while Trixie merely whacked him on the arm. "I was being controlled too Spudinski," Trixie informed him annoyed.

Trixie and Spud stopped their argument when they heard a weapon fire close by. "Tucker!" Danny exclaimed annoyed. Jake flinched as he heard a crash. A few seconds later a very bashful Tucker walking over to them with Danny rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry Danny," Tucker apologised. "Forget it Tuck, just maybe stick to the PDA rather than the weapons," Danny suggested and then flew off to find Jazz. "What happened?" Spud asked once they lost sight of Danny. Tucker turned to Spud and took out the lipstick gun. "I tried to take down one of Vlad's duplicates that was sneaking up on Danny. Then the one that overshadowed me originally hit me from behind and I accidently shot Danny into a pile of crates," Tucker admitted reluctantly. The three New Yorkers smiled sympathetically. It had been a mistake but they understood that Tucker felt bad for it.

Then Danny, Sam and Jazz came from around a corner. Jazz was scowling at Sam. "You didn't need to push me so hard," Jazz complained rubbing her wrist. "Sorry Jazz but you were really strong when Vlad was controlling you," Sam apologised, not sounding particularly sorry. Danny marched over to Jake and let the two girls finish their argument before speaking. "Alright, Jake. I think you should go with everyone and I'll deal with Plasmius," Danny suggested. Jake stared at Danny. "Wait hold up. What about Pandarus. You need back up," Jake interjected. "Yeah, and what if Vlad overshadows you next. Honestly I'm surprised that he hasn't already," Danny countered. Jake frowned. "Hold on. Here… Jake right? Take my Spectre Deflector and I'll wait outside. I have lousy aim anyway," Jazz decided and handed the belt to Jake and made to walk out of the building. "Wait Jazz, We'll all come with you. Here Danny, if you get the chance to put it on Vlad," Sam called after Jazz and handed Danny her belt. Then the five humans walked out of the warehouse and waited by the car. Jake strapped the metal belt around his middle. Then Danny and Jake flew off to face Pandarus and Plasmius.

 **This really was a true filler chapter. The human helpers were really only there to provide Jake with a Spectre Deflector. You'll see what I mean. The chapter also served to give Pandarus and Plasmius the time to start the next phase of their master plan. Again you'll see what I mean.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pandarus, hurry up! Daniel has defeated my duplicates," Vlad growled to the wizard. "I thought you said that you were more powerful than the ghost boy," Pandarus reminded Vlad as he flicked through a small book, searching for the incantation to stop the American dragon using his powers. "I am! Do you realise how much power and concentration it takes to make a duplicate, let alone seven. Especially when two of them are looking for those two annoyances and the other five are overshadowing humans. It's easier if they're all doing the same thing," Vlad snapped impatiently. Pandarus waved his hand dismissively at Vlad and smiled to himself. "Good news, I found the spell but it will only give us an opening for a few minutes, half an hour if we're lucky," Pandarus informed Vlad patiently.

At that moment Danny and Jake arrived. They spotted the two villains from the air and Danny blasted Vlad with a ghost ray. Vlad glared at the two teens. He duplicated himself once and then lunged at both heroes. Vlad pinned Jake to the ground and made everything but his arms intangible so Jake couldn't throw him off. The other Vlad and Danny exchanged ghost rays and punches, often not making contact.

"Pandarus hurry up, this is painful!" Vlad yelled at Pandarus as the Spectre Deflector began to shock him. Pandarus smiled and began to chant in a forgotten language. The words echoed eerily through the warehouse and Jake suddenly felt odd. Then in a puff of smoke his powers were shut down and he reverted to his human form. Jake cried out in surprise and Vlad leapt off of him. He shook the stars from his eyes and then nodded to Pandarus and then rushed to join his duplicate to fight Danny.

Pandarus walked forward and brought out a ceremonial dagger. "Dragon blood is very rare and powerful. I'll thank you in advance Jake," Pandarus informed Jake ominously. Suddenly Danny was in front of Jake and blasted Pandarus with a ghost ray. Pandarus fell back and growled in annoyance. He looked up to see two Vlads still fighting another Danny Phantom and realised that Danny had also duplicated his form. Pandarus recovered quickly and with a thrust of his hand, electricity flew through the air towards Danny and Jake. Danny raised a ghost shield and protected Jake. Meanwhile he also used his ice powers against the two Vlads, freezing them solid.

Vlad's duplicate vanished and Vlad glowered at Danny protecting Jake as he called back his duplicate also. Danny charged his hands with energy threateningly and allowed the ghost shield to fade. Jake watched Danny in awe. He was single-handedly holding off a very powerful ghost and a talented wizard. Jake had to admit, he was impressed and glad to be on Danny's side.

However Pandarus began to snigger softly and with a snap of his fingers a wave of flowers flowed out of the crates around them. They were blood red with purple thorns. Jake didn't understand the significance of the flowers. But suddenly a red mist started to come off the flowers and floated towards Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. "Pandarus, I told you to wait until I was clear!" Vlad reminded Pandarus with a little panic in his voice. "Well, I'm working by myself now. But as we agreed I'll get rid of this nuisance for you," Pandarus replied.

Jake watched helplessly as Danny fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Vlad flew away as fast as possible, groaning in discomfort as he phased out of the building. Pandarus approached the two teens and smiled a dazzlingly white smile. "Now, where were we Jake?" Pandarus commented.

 **So the real plan to get rid of our heroes shows itself.**

 **In case there's any doubt, the flowers are blood blossoms.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lao Shi glided through the clouds above Amity Park using a magical dust that tracked dragons. He was in his blue dragon guise. He was extremely worried about his grandson and a little concerned for Danny Phantom also. From his short conversation with Trixie and Spud, he knew the ghost that had lured Jake away was dangerous. Lao Shi couldn't help but feel powerless as he knew he couldn't fight a ghost. He didn't have the potions he needed or the magical artefacts. They had the improvised potion Fu dog sent them but that was it.

Lao Shi flew after the dust as it descended towards a warehouse. Lao Shi spotted Trixie and Spud standing by a car with three other teens that they had seen at Fenton Works. The Fentons' daughter and the friends of the Fentons' son. Lao Shi flew overhead and hoped that Spud or Trixie would see his shadow and look up. They had to be waiting outside for a reason. Spud nudged Trixie and pointed up to him. They waved for Lao Shi to come down.

Lao Shi raised an eyebrow but landed a little distance away. "Hey gramps, this is Jazz, Sam and Tucker. They're friends of Phantom's. Jake showed them his human and dragon forms," Trixie introduced them. Lao Shi frowned. He was going to have a little word with Jake and keeping magical secrets later on. "Where is my grandson?" Lao Shi asked. Jazz, Sam and Tucker's eyes widened a little at his question. "In there fighting a ghost and Pandarus," Spud answered and pointed to the warehouse. "Jakey and Danny told us to wait out here so the ghost couldn't take over our bodies again," Trixie explained. Lao Shi nodded in understanding and then they saw Vlad phase through the wall and flee from the building. Tucker, Jazz and Sam scowled in confusion and then with worry. If Vlad was running away, could Danny be in danger?

Then they heard a bloodcurdling scream of pure agony. Sam, Jazz and Tucker paled. "That's Danny!" Sam cried out and started to run into the warehouse, following the disturbing screams. The others followed her.

Jake stood up and backed away from Pandarus trying to access any of his dragon powers. Fire, flight, even a tail, anything would do as long as it was helpful. Danny was writhing on the ground in pain. Jake didn't understand exactly why Danny was in pain but figured it was to do with the flowers seeing as how Vlad had flown away as fast as possible. Pandarus brandished his knife and stabbed at Jake like a madman. Jake dodged the blade, using his fighting skills. He may not be as strong in his human form but he could still fight.

Suddenly a blue dragon barrelled into Pandarus, knocking the wizard over. It was his grandfather. The five teens rushed over to Danny, who was still in agonizing pain. "What's wrong with him?" Jazz asked panicking. "It's the flowers. They're called blood blossoms and they hurt ghosts," Sam explained quickly and looked at the amount of flowers surrounding them. She glanced at Tucker. "Oh no, I can't eat that many flowers," Tucker informed her firmly. Jake joined them. "Yo, Jakey. Can't you burn away all those flowers?" Trixie suggested. Jake frowned sadly and shook his head. Jazz grabbed his shirt. "Why not?!" she demanded furiously with tears in her eyes. Jake registered that Danny Phantom must be more important to them than a hero they admired. "Pandarus stopped me using my powers. I couldn't light a candle even if I wanted to," Jake answered sadly.

Lao Shi held Pandarus down and glared furiously at him. "You're not getting away this time Pandarus!" Lao Shi informed the wizard. However the wizard merely smiled. "I may not have won this time, but I'll get what I want eventually. I always do," Pandarus whispered to Lao Shi over Danny's cries of pain as he vanished into a pink mist. Lao Shi fell to the ground in anger where the wizard had been moments ago. He turned to the group of teens and joined them.

"How do we help him?" He asked the teens. Sam smiled hopefully at Lao Shi. "Could you burn away all the flowers? Every single one, you can't miss any," Sam inquired. Lao Shi regarded the girl and nodded. He took a deep breath and released a large flame. Upon contact with the flowers, they withered into nothing and soon the flowers were all burned away. Danny's screams lessened until they stopped completely. He opened his green eyes, which had been screwed up in pain, and looked up to see Trixie, Spud, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jake and a large blue dragon all looking down at him. He smiled weakly at them all and then passed out. Suddenly two rings of light appeared around his middle and slid along his body and changed him into his human half, Danny Fenton.

 **Pandarus and Plasmius are defeated for the time being. And the secret is out. I'll deal with the revealed secrets in the last few chapters.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	17. Chapter 17

Jake, Trixie and Spud and Lao Shi, still in his blue dragon form, gaped at the unconscious Danny Fenton. Jazz grabbed her brother and shook him softly. "Danny? Danny?! Wake up. Come on Danny," Jazz pleaded terrified for her brother's well-being. "Jazz, calm down. I'm sure he's fine," Tucker soothed the older teen. Jazz stared at him. "You can't know that for certain," Jazz countered heatedly. "Yeah, we do Jazz. Danny's been affected by blood blossoms before and once they were gone, he was fine. Tired and sore, but fine," Sam replied, placing a hand gently on Jazz's shoulder to comfort the girl. Then, to prove Sam's point, Danny groaned and put a hand to his head. He opened his now blue eyes and registered the six pairs of eyes looking at him and quickly noticed his bare arms and hands. "Oh, crud," he muttered to himself and sat up.

"Are you alright?" the blue dragon asked tentatively. Danny looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm guessing I should thank you for getting rid of those flowers," Danny replied weakly. Lao Shi smiled at Danny and reverted to his human form. "Good, now with that sorted. Young dragon, would you mind explaining to me why you told these people about your secret. I mean Ai ya… don't you understand the importance of keeping the magical community secret," Lao Shi continued, with his voice rising as he scolded his grandson and slipping into Chinese. Jake grimaced and held up his hands defensively. "Yeah, I know Gramps. It won't happen again aight? It just kind of happened in the middle of everything. But on the bright side we stopped Pandarus and Plasmius," Jake rambled trying to calm his furious grandfather. Lao Shi slumped and glanced at the other teens and decided to let it go until Jake returned to the hotel room later that day. "Alright, young dragon, we will discuss this properly later on," Lao Shi conceded and turned and walked out of the warehouse.

Tucker turned to Jake. "So what exactly was your grandfather saying?" Tucker asked carefully. "No idea. When my Grandpa gets really angry he slips into Chinese," Jake answered awkwardly and the teens all laughed. Danny then got up to his feet. He stumbled but quickly got his footing again. Jake looked at Danny with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" Jake asked gently and Danny smiled at him. "Sure I am. It'll take more than a few flowers to get rid of me," Danny joked, but it was clear to everybody present that he was seriously weakened.

Jazz turned to Jake. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Are your powers still down?" Jazz apologised guiltily. Jake held his hand up. "Hey, it's all good. I get it. He's your younger brother right? I have a little sister and sometimes I get all protective too," Jake reassured her good-naturedly. Then Jake tried to breathe a little flame and frowned. "Looks like my powers are still down though. How did you guys get here?" Jake continued. Spud motioned to Jazz. "Jazz drove us here. Like she was all speed and kept up with that boomerang. I mean she sped through an amber light like it was in the movies," Spud explained, miming driving a car.

Danny smiled at Jazz proudly. Then the teens all walked out of the warehouse together. "I'm going home. Do you want a lift Danny?" Jazz asked worriedly. "I'll pass Jazz but thanks. I need to get the feeling back into my legs properly. But would you mind taking back the equipment?" Danny replied and motioned in particular to the Spectre Deflectors that Tucker, Trixie, Spud and Jake were wearing. The teens started having forgotten they were wearing the belts and handed them to Jazz with a grateful smile. Jazz then drove off towards Fenton Works with a smile and a wave.

The teens turned to each other. "So, what now?" Sam asked to the group. "You got a skate park?" Trixie asked. Tucker shook his head. "There's an arcade," Tucker offered. Spud's stomach growled loudly. "Or there's the Nasty Burger," Sam suggested with a smile. Trixie, Jake and Spud pulled faces. "Yeah, about that. Why do you all have a restaurant with the word "nasty" in its name? It's a bit off putting," Jake wondered aloud. Sam and Danny turned to Tucker with a smile recalling the radio station they had for about a day. "Remember Nasty is only one letter away from tasty," Tucker recited professionally. Sam, Danny and Tucker all laughed and lead the New Yorkers to the restaurant.

 **So the final chapter is next. Let me know what you thought of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat opposite Jake, Trixie and Spud. They had ordered their food and were eating silently, each caught up in their thoughts. Jake occasionally trying to breathe a flicker of fire behind his hand. Eventually he managed a thin maintained flame and stopped trying to burn himself. Once they had finished eating and were nursing their drinks, Jake cleared his throat. "So, what exactly are you Danny?" Jake asked awkwardly. Danny glanced around and saw that there was no one near their table and sighed in resignation. He had to explain.

"I'm half ghost or a halfa. A couple of years ago, my parents built a machine called the Fenton Ghost portal. It's basically a doorway into the Ghost Zone. It didn't work to begin with though. My dad can be a little… forgetful and didn't turn the machine on and for some reason my parents decided to put the on switch inside the thing. Anyway, I showed Tucker and Sam the portal when it was finished and Sam managed to convince me to go inside. I put on a jumpsuit for protection. I didn't think I needed it but my parents kind of drummed it into me to wear a jumpsuit when working with their inventions. So I put on a jumpsuit and stepped inside the ghost portal. I must have pressed the on button and… well the portal turned on and Danny Phantom was born," Danny explained nervously.

Spud, Trixie and Jake stared at Danny for a moment. "Wait, so how does this whole half ghost thing work?" Jake prompted. "Not sure really. It just does. Jazz said that my DNA was infused with ecto-energy during the accident," Danny answered uncertainly. "Makes perfect sense to me. So you have the DNA structure of a human and a ghost. Therefore you're caught in between, I suppose, in between species. A hybrid," Spud interjected. Sam, Tucker and Danny gaped at Spud as he resumed to play with his straw. "That's Spud. Our resident genius with a shorter attention span than a goldfish," Jake explained with a smirk.

"What about you Jake? What's with the scales and wings?" Danny asked. Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm afraid I don't have an interesting origin story like you. It runs in my family. It skipped my mom's generation but other than my mom and my human dad, everyone has dragon powers. I was chosen as the American dragon by the dragon council and so it's my job to protect the magical community in America," Jake explained.

"So what brought you to Amity Park?" Sam wondered aloud. Jake smiled and nodded to Danny. "Danny Phantom. The dragon council were worried about exposure as they thought that Danny might not be a ghost. Guess they were kind of right," Jake replied. Danny paled. "Wait! You can't tell anyone about me. I mean if anyone found out, they'd freak out. I mean my parents are ghost hunters that want to rip Phantom apart molecule by molecule," Danny exclaimed quickly. "Wait, they're your parents. I'm sure they'd be cool with you being… you," Trixie countered. "Yeah, but you don't have to listen to them arguing about the best way to catch you, dissect you and then to destroy you every day while you're eating breakfast," Danny grumbled. Jake nodded sympathetically. He could understand Danny not wanting his parents to know the truth, after all Jake's father still didn't know he'd married into a family of dragons.

Jake shifted uncomfortably, remembering that his grandfather had tried to erase Trixie and Spud's memories when they found out. "Danny, Sam and Tucker. My grandpa is probably going to want to erase your memories of us-" Jake started. Danny shook his head. "No way. If we lose our memories, it's only fair that you lose yours. Jake, I get that you shouldn't have told me that dragons, elves and pixies and whatever are real. But my secret identity is important too. If the Guys in White learned about me, they'd arrest me and perform experiments on me. That or Danny Fenton would never be able to leave the house again as long as my parents don't freak out and try to get rid of Phantom," Danny interrupted firmly. Jake smiled. "Hey, I don't want to. I'm just saying my gramps will probably bring it up. Now I can argue your side," Jake reassured Danny.

An awkward silence fell on the table. Danny looked at his watch and shifted uncomfortably. "Look, not to be rude, but I need to patrol Amity Park and make sure the Box Ghost or whatever isn't causing trouble," Danny informed the New Yorkers. Jake considered the three teens in front of him. "Well, how about some back up tonight. I really don't want to go back to the hotel," Jake suggested. The other teens nodded in agreeance and they all left together.

In the alley behind the Nasty Burger, two battle cries could be heard. "Going ghost" Danny called as two rings appeared around his middle and he changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. "Dragon up" Jake announced as he was engulfed by flames and he changed from Jake Long and into the American dragon. Then Tucker and Spud ran off in one direction and Sam and Trixie ran off in the other. Danny and Jake flew off into the sunset as Danny guided Jake around his usual patrol. They grinned at each other after a short time patrolling and flew above the clouds and began to race. They showed off their powers to the other, Danny purposefully not showing Jake his ghostly wail. Lao Shi could wait, as could their homework due that Monday. Tonight they were going to have fun with their new found friend.

 **So that's that. I'll leave it to you guys if Jake manages to convince Lao Shi into letting Danny and co. into keeping their memory. However chances are there will be a sequel…**

 **I want to thank anyone that read the story and I hope you enjoyed it.** **I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that left a review for this fanfic. I love to hear your thoughts and I'm extremely grateful to anyone who took the time to give your opinions.**

 **So until the next fanfic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is part of a series of crossovers.**

 **The order follows:**

 **\- Am Drag in Amity Park**

 **\- Anything is Possible for a Phantom**

 **\- Helping a Phantom**

 **\- Calling in a Phantom**

 **\- Three worlds, one Gauntlet**

 **\- Ghostly Justice**

 **\- Returning Dangers**


End file.
